


Thank You

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Octavia invites Lexa over giving Clarke a successful little push....(Some cute Clexa I needed to write down)





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on a writing prompt on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it :) comments are always welcome.

_“O, she’s seriously going to hurt you.”_

_“Stop it. If anything, she’s going to thank me.”_

_“If you say so. Just let me know what hospital to send the flowers to.”_

_“Oh my God, babe, you’re so dramatic.”_

Clarke furrowed her brow at the sound of her best friends bickering in their brand-new kitchen. The trio had just moved into a rental home courtesy of Octavia’s parents. To celebrate, they decided to throw a house warming party. As she stepped further inside, it became clearly evident that Octavia had planned on this being party of the year. Their kitchen island was covered with stacks of red cups and various types of alcohol. 

__The conversation ceased when Clarke cleared her throat to signal her presence. The two women turned to her with large nervous smiles plastered on their lips. “What’s going on?” Clarke questioned, patting her damp hair with a towel. She took cautious steps further into the kitchen, observing her friends suspiciously._ _

__Octavia turned and picked up two filled red cups from the counter. “Griffin!” She greeted, holding two red cups in the air. “We’re pregaming.” She lowered the cup and offered it to Clarke._ _

__“How was your shower?” Raven asked, nudging Clarke playfully. “How about that water pressure?”_ _

__Clarke eyed her for a moment then sighed. She tossed the towel over her shoulder and accepted the cup from Octavia. “Okay. Why are you two acting weird?”_ _

__The women exchanged a glance with a mirrored shrug. Raven brought her cup to her lips and muttered incoherently. “We’re not acting weird.” Octavia defended, earning an eye roll from Clarke. “You should try your drink. It’s really good.”_ _

__Clarke glanced over at Raven again. The brunette continued to hide behind her cup, adverting her eyes from the blonde’s stare. Her blue eyes narrowed as she studied her friend. After a moment, Raven caught her stare. She smiled innocently behind her cup._ _

__Raven took a large drink, grimacing as the liquid made its way down her throat. “Yum.” She croaked, her face scrunched._ _

__“Your reaction tells me exactly that.” Clarke huffed a laugh as she peeked inside the cup and took a sniff. Her nose scrunched up. “What in it?”_ _

__“Try it.” Octavia urged, motioning for her to take a sip._ _

__Clarke quirked an eyebrow as she brought the drink to her lips. She paused. “If I try this, will you tell me why you’re acting like a couple of weirdos?”_ _

__Octavia rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just try it.” She watched as Clarke brought the cup closer to her lips, tipping her head back to allow the liquid to sting her throat. “Oh, hey, by the way.” Octavia waved her hand dismissively. “I invited Lexa Woods tonight.”_ _

__Clarke took in a sharp breath which caused her to choke on her drink. She spit it back into her cup as she attempted to breath and cough at the same time. She held up her finger as tried to speak proving impossible through the gasping for air. Raven hurried to her side and patted her back._ _

__“You okay, Griffin?” Raven asked, shooting a look at Octavia who innocently raised her shoulders. She watched as her roommate continued to gasp for air._ _

__Clarke raised her hand, coughing hard one time as she took in a final sharp breath. “You did what?” She croaked, straightening back up and meeting Octavia’s eyes._ _

__“I invited Lexa Woods.” Octavia casually grabbed Clarke’s towel off of her shoulder and began wiping the counter._ _

__“Why would you do that?” Clarke scolded, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb._ _

__“Because she’s new to Arkadia and she didn’t have any plans tonight so why not?” Octavia shrugged her shoulder. “Also, I’m really tired of watching you drool over her when you come to my practices.” She chuckled when Clarke shot her a look._ _

__Raven shook her head. “I told you she wasn’t going to be happy.”_ _

__Clarke turned to Raven with a scowl. “You knew about this?”_ _

__“For like five minutes.” Raven defended, holding her hands up. “This is on her.” She pointed her thumb in Octavia’s direction._ _

__“Thanks, babe. Always my shield.” Octavia said, dryly as she patted Raven’s cheek._ _

__Lexa Woods had come out of nowhere._ _

__One day, Clarke was seeing the usual faces when she offered her roommate a ride home from practice. The next, this beautiful green-eyed Goddess was standing in front of Octavia. Back pack thrown over her shoulder. Her long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail with a black Arkadia headband holding everything in place._ _

__Clarke remembered every detail of her that day because she couldn’t stop staring. When Octavia motioned for her to come closer, and those green eyes turned to meet her, Clarke stumbled, embarrassingly, onto the bench she was trying to cross over. A look of concern flashed across Lexa’s face while Octavia looked at her like she had lost her mind._ _

__Clarke waved and muttered “I’ll meet you at the car” before taking off in the opposite direction leaving Octavia thoroughly confused._ _

__There had been several run ins with the gorgeous soccer forward after that. Each time, Clarke had thought of the perfect opening line. A way to start a conversation that would make Lexa want to know more. Lexa would turn in her direction or toss a small smile her way, and she would freeze. But, now, Lexa was going to be at her party. In her home._ _

__She was not ready._ _

__Octavia reached out, taking Clarke’s cup. “I’m going to make you another drink.” She offered, turning to dump out the contents in the sink. She turned on the water and rinsed the cup out. “You’re going to thank me for this, Clarke.”_ _

__“I seriously doubt that.” Clarke muttered, watching Octavia mix her drink. “I really don’t need to the push, O.” Her fingers twitched against the counter top. “I would have talked to her on my own.”_ _

__Octavia flashed her a flat stare as she poured flavored vodka into Clarke’s cup. “That’s a load of bullshit.”_ _

__“Excuse me.” Clarke defended, ignoring the chuckle coming from Raven. “I actually have a plan so I-”_ _

__Octavia scoffed, cutting Clarke off. “You have a plan?”_ _

__Clarke pointed her finger sternly at Octavia. “You do not get to judge me right now.”_ _

__“Okay, okay.” Raven calmed, lowering Clarke’s hand. “Here. Take your drink.” She took the cup from Octavia then handed it to Clarke. “You need to relax.”_ _

__“It’s going to be fine, Clarke.” Octavia promised with a mischievous smirk._ _

__Octavia raised her cup, requesting for Clarke to do the same. Clarke scowled as she lifted her cup and lightly tapped it against Octavia’s. They did the same to Raven before they tilted their heads back simultaneously and downed the liquid. Octavia lowered her cup, locking eyes with Clarke once again. A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as she did her best not to laugh when Clarke rolled her eyes and looked away._ _

__“I can’t believe you have a plan.”_ _

__“Shut up, O.”_ _

__****************************************************************************_ _

__The party had been going on for over an hour._ _

__Clarke found herself sitting on the floor in front of her coffee table playing an extremely intense game of Jenga. Raven, and a few of their other friends, gathered around her and watched as Clarke slowly pulled the piece from the tower. The group released a collective sigh as Clarke gently placed the piece on the top._ _

__“This game gives me anxiety.” Monty grumbled as he rubbed his hands together, settling on his knees to prepare for his turn._ _

__“That’s why we drink when we play.” Raven noted, holding up her cup. “It distracts from the anxiety.” She winked then took a sip from her cup._ _

__Clarke released a small chuckle as she took a sip from her drink as well. She, for one, was extremely thankful for the distraction of the game. It took away from her previous activity of watching the door. At any minute, Lexa Woods could have walked through her front door, in all her perfectly put together glory._ _

__At least Clarke was semi prepared for it._ _

__Unlike any other time she had seen her around campus._ _

__Monty breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the piece on the top. He took a drink, swallowing as he motioned his chin toward Raven. “You’re up.”_ _

__Raven exhaled heavily as she leaned forward, rubbing her hands together. Just as she reached out for the wooden piece, Octavia pushed into her causing the tips of her fingers to graze the game. The tower tumbled onto the glass coffee table with a loud clank. The group of people surrounding it groaned._ _

__“Octavia, what the hell?”_ _

__The brunette held up her hands defensively as she settled into Raven’s lap. “Sorry. Sorry.” She apologized with a smirk. “I just missed my girlfriend.”_ _

__“You couldn’t have given me two minutes?” Raven teased, kissing the underside of her jaw._ _

__Monty sat up on his knees, pushing his hair from his face as he surveyed the table. “I’ll set it back up.” He grumbled as he and a few others began picking up the pieces._ _

__Octavia reached out, wiggling her empty red cup toward Clarke. The blonde cocked an eyebrow in question earning a smirk from her best friend. “Be perfect and make me another drink, please?” Octavia requested, still shaking her cup with a toothy grin._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Clarke said, her tone flat. “Are your legs broken?”_ _

__“I’m a little busy right now.” Octavia squeezed an arm around Raven as she continued to press kisses to her neck._ _

__Clarke narrowed her blue eyes, holding Octavia’s gaze. The woman continued to shake her cup, unfazed by her friend’s stare. After what seemed like an eternity, Clarke stood from her place on the floor and snatched the cup from the brunette’s hand. She grumbled something under her breath as she turned toward the kitchen._ _

__“Thank you!” Octavia shouted after her, laughing when Clarke raised her middle finger in response._ _

__*****************************************************_ _

Clarke sighed as she walked to the kitchen. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached in to pull it out. Her blue eyes narrowed a bit as she read the message while turning the corner into the kitchen. _“Not too much vodka this time. “_

__She gritted her teeth as a barrage of different responses ran through her brain. She blew out a breath and shoved her phone to her back pocket. It was better to just let it go, for now. When she took her final step into the kitchen, her heart rushed its way into her throat. Lexa Woods was standing in her kitchen, hand wrapped around a bottle of rum as she scrolled through her phone._ _

__Clarke prayed the gasp she released at the sight of her was only loud in her head._ _

__The blonde watched her from the door way for a moment. How can someone make jeans and a black button up look that sexy? She took in a breath and stepped further inside the kitchen. Clarke did her best to keep her steps quiet. She was still unsure of how she was even going to start a conversation with her._ _

__Clarke inched closer, placing Octavia’s cup on the table. That was the moment Lexa looked up. The flutters in her stomach increased the longer those bright green eyes held her stare. She opened her mouth several times, but nothing escaped. Nothing more than a sigh as she clamped her lips shut right away._ _

__“Uh, hey. Sorry.” Lexa apologized as she removed her hand from the bottle. She cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Am I in your way?”_ _

__Again, Clarke attempted to speak but opted to shake her head no instead. Lexa flashed her a soft smile before she continued to scroll through her phone. The silence fell around them, and Clarke busied herself by filling Octavia’s cup with ice from a bucket. She glanced at Lexa from the corner of her eye. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she read from her phone._ _

__Clarke reached across the table to grab a bottle. She took in a deep breath then asked the first question that came into her head. “Do you think Pandas are bears?” She paused, feeling her body tense when Lexa slowly raised her attention to her._ _

__There was a small, amused smile on Lexa’s full lips. Her brow crinkled in wonder. “Excuse me?”_ _

__The tension melted away at the sound of her voice. Clarke thought of how much she would love to wake up to that sound every morning. She shook off the thought and continued. “Pandas.” She repeated, bringing the bottle closer to herself. “Do you think they’re bears?” She moved her hand as she spoke. “I mean, sure. They have paws and they're fluffy but-“ She bounced her head from side to side as she unscrewed the cap. “I’m not one hundred percent convinced they are in the bear family.” She poured the liquid into the cup, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder as she tilted her head. “What do you think?”_ _

__Lexa regarded her for several silent minutes. She placed her phone on the counter and cleared her throat. “Do you always start conversations this way?”_ _

__Clarke chuckled, the smile forming on her lips. “Well, no, not always.” She put the cap back on the bottle then placed it to the side. “Normally, I would say Hi, I’m Clarke.” She shrugged her shoulder and locked eyes with Lexa again. “But, what’s the fun in that?”_ _

__Lexa’s smile spread just a bit, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. She offered her hand to Clarke. “I’m Lexa.”_ _

__Clarke bit the corner of her lip as she accepted the offered hand. The tingle made its way up her arm at the contact. Lexa’s hands were ridiculously soft. “Clarke. Obviously.” She released a nervous chuckle._ _

__“Obviously.” Lexa agreed, with a small laugh of her own. She slowly released Clarke’s hand, flashing her a knowing look. “You’re Octavia’s roommate?”_ _

__Clarke nodded, humming her response._ _

__“You’re the one that fell on the bench that day at our practice.”_ _

__The heat rose up her neck and filled her cheeks. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, nodding as she pulled her gaze from Lexa. She busied herself making Octavia’s drink. “Uh, yeah. “_ _

__“I wanted to help you, but you jumped up so quick.” Lexa informed her, earning Clarke’s full attention once again. There was slight concerned look on her face. “Did you get hurt?”_ _

__Clarke tried to suppress the giddy feeling filling her body at the concern in Lexa’s tone. “I had a small bruise.” She waved her hand. “It’s gone now so all good.” She released a small laugh as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear._ _

__“I’m glad.”_ _

__They held each other’s gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Clarke could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Her eyes flickered down to Lexa’s lips in time to see her lick them lightly. She pulled her stare away at the motion meeting Lexa’s eyes again. Her smirk seemed to tilt as if she knew exactly what Clarke had been doing._ _

__Lexa picked up her phone. “I was looking for this drink recipe on line.” She explained, seemingly changing the subject. Her brow raised in question. “How about after I make my drink, I make you one, and we discuss how Pandas are actually bears?”_ _

__Clarke could no longer suppress her smile. She flashed Lexa a challenging look. “Oh, so you think they are bears?”_ _

__Lexa returned her look. “It’s literally in their name.”_ _

__“Okay. Consider the debate accepted.” Clarke teased causing Lexa to scoff amused. She watched the brunette grab a red cup as she continued to scroll through her phone. Clarke flashed her a curious look. “What drink are you trying to make?”_ _

__Lexa read from her phone. “A Washington Apple.”_ _

__Clarke scoffed. “Oh, I can make you one.” She pushed Lexa out of the way, playfully. “Watch and learn.”_ _

__Lexa regarded her every movement. “With pleasure.”_ _

__***************************************************************************_ _

__“You know, she never brought me my drink back.” Octavia stated, eating her morning bowl of cereal._ _

__Raven scoffed as she threw away the empty liquor bottles. She blew out a breath, half wishing she had started cleaning before going to bed. “Maybe she found your present in the kitchen.” She suggested, scrunching her nose at the sound of bottle clanking together._ _

__Octavia half rolled her eyes. “She could have still brought me my drink back.” She muttered, a mouth full of cereal making it difficult to articulate._ _

__At that moment, Clarke shuffled into the kitchen wearing a pair of baggy pajama pants and a tank top. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She flashed her roommates a sleepy smile. “Good morning.” She greeted, making her way toward the coffee maker._ _

__“You disappeared early.” Raven noted, flashing her a curious glance._ _

__Clarke poured herself a cup of coffee. “I got involved in a very heated debate.” She responded, a thoughtful smile crawling across her lips._ _

__“So heated that you couldn’t bring my drink back?” Octavia questioned, raising an eyebrow._ _

__Clarke turned, pressing the small of her back against the counter. “I’m sure you made yourself another one.”_ _

__“That’s not the point and you know it.” Octavia responded, taking sip from her orange juice._ _

__Clarke opened her mouth to respond but another, unfamiliar voice to the others in the room, came out instead._ _

__“Good morning.”_ _

__The sound of Octavia choking on her orange juice filled the kitchen as Lexa made her way inside. Clarke pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she admired the gorgeous soccer player in a disheveled version of her outfit from the previous night. Her button up shirt was un-tucked, and half done up, revealing slight hints of tanned skin and toned abs. She made her way toward Clarke, pinning the blonde against the counter. Clarke’s raised coffee mug set the amount of space between them._ _

__“Hey.” Clarke greeted, loving the way scent of her body wash filled their space._ _

__“Hey.” Lexa returned, her tone low and seductive. Her lips brushed against Clarke’s causing a trail of goosebumps to grace her skin. Lexa brushed her nose against the blonde’s as she spoke. “I have to go meet my sister for brunch.” She leaned back a bit to look into blue eyes. “So, I’ll call you later?”_ _

__Clarke felt ridiculously giddy at the thought of hearing Lexa’s voice again. “Please.”_ _

__Lexa smiled at her response. She gently removed the coffee cup from Clarke’s hand and placed it on the counter. She moved closer, pushing Clarke further back into the counter. “Better yet.” She kissed her softly again. “How about dinner?”_ _

__Clarke slipped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. “I would love that.” Her fingers brushed against the nape of the other girl’s neck. “I’ll walk you out.”_ _

__“I'd appreciate that.” Lexa reluctantly released her, taking her hand as she led Clarke toward the kitchen door. She furrowed her brow at the gaping expression she was getting from two women in the kitchen. “Have a great day, you two.”_ _

__Their shocked, muttered responses cause Clarke to laugh. She followed Lexa out of the kitchen, pausing to touch Octavia’s shoulder. “Hey, O.”_ _

__Octavia looked up at her, the surprised expression remained on her face. “Huh?”_ _

__Clarke smiled broadly. “Thank you.”_ _


End file.
